


Relax

by Lakeswirl



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakeswirl/pseuds/Lakeswirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do I even summarize this. It's a fluffy spongeward oneshot that's really all I've got</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> rated t because of one swear word.  
> also I wanted to say "let's play: spot the futurama reference!" but I literally call a character by name so that's no fun

"Squidward?? Squidward!! Squiddy, come hee-eeere!"  
Squidward cringed at the sound of the familiar voice singing through his window. He thrusted it open with one tentacle and glared at the sponge on the other side. "What do you want?" he snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"  
SpongeBob blinked wide, innocent eyes. "You don't seem like you're relaxed at all," he commented. "In fact, you seem downright angry."  
Squidward's shoulders sagged and he let out a Kif Kroker-esque sigh. "That's because of morons like you constantly butting in," he growled. "This is your fault, SpongeBob."  
"Jeez, Squidward, I'm sorry..." SpongeBob looked at his feet. "I didn't mean to..." Suddenly he perked up and looked up at the octopus, a grin spreading on his face. "I could make it up to you! I'll help you relax!"   
Squidward tensed as he realized SpongeBob was running around the house to reach the door and come in. "N-no, that won't be necessary-" he began. But SpongeBob had already burst in through the unlocked door. "I can't leave you here all un-relaxed," he insisted.  
SpongeBob grabbed one of Squidward's tentacles with both of his hands and attempted to drag him to his couch. "What are you doing?" Squidward questioned impatiently. "I'm trying to help you sit down," SpongeBob said. "It's the first step to relaxation-" "THE FIRST STEP TO 'RELAXATION' IS GETTING UNWANTED PESTS OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Squidward shouted. He grabbed SpongeBob and tried to carry him out of the house, but SpongeBob dug his feet into the floor. "I am not leaving until you are relaxed and calm," he said. "I just can't leave you in a state like this."  
Squidward's posture fell into a slouch as he accepted he couldn't get the sponge out anytime soon. "Fine," he spat. "Do whatever crazy thing you will." SpongeBob's face lit up. "That's the spirit, Squiddy!" he exclaimed.  
SpongeBob grabbed Squidward by a tentacle and lead him to his couch. "Now sit down~" he said. Squidward reluctantly obliged. "Great! Now, step two! Just stay right here while I fetch you a blanket, I have tons of them at my house." SpongeBob ran off, out of Squidward's house. The octopus sighed in relief, only for SpongeBob to burst in a second later, a fluffy blanket under his arm. He rushed over and, carefully, unrolled the blanket and set it on Squidward.  
"Alright, you cozy?" SpongeBob asked.  
"I mean, I guess, but maybe some tea would be n-"  
"Hot or iced?  
"Ice-"  
"Sweetened or unsweetened?"  
A smile couldn't help but twitch at Squidward's lips. SpongeBob was being... less annoying than usual, even though he seemed to be the exact same.  
"I'll take unsweetened, thanks, but you can get sweet for yourself if y-" The words caught in Squidward's throat as he realized he was inviting SpongeBob for tea. It had felt so natural to offer it, it's just what you do, but this was SpongeBob. "I-I mean... Just get unsweetened." he said, turning his head away to hide the blush he could feel on his face. Why the hell was he blushing?  
"One unsweetened tea coming right up!" SpongeBob exclaimed in the same obedient but enthusiastic tone when he makes Krabby Patties.

SpongeBob came back holding two teas. "Sweet for me, unsweetened for you," he explained when he noticed Squidward eyeing the second one with a confused expression. Before the octopus could object, SpongeBob sat down on the blanket cross-legged and passed the tea to Squidward.  
"This is actually kind of nice," Squidward noted before taking a drink from the tea. "Thanks, SpongeBob," he said, even though it felt like the strangest thing to say.  
"Cheers," SpongeBob said, holding out his glass of tea.  
"Cheers, I guess," Squidward replied as he awkwardly clunked his tea into SpongeBob's.  
SpongeBob took a swig of his iced tea. "Well now I'm cold," he pointed out. "Then go get yourself a blanket," Squidward replied dully. "Aww, come on, Squidward, can't we just share?" SpongeBob pleaded. "It is technically my blanket." "Fine," Squidward said somewhat angrily, lifting up one corner of the blanket for SpongeBob to crawl in.  
SpongeBob snuggled up to Squidward with a content smile on his face. "Now I'm extra cozy!" he said, his voice muffled by Squidward's shirt.   
They sat there like that for a few minutes, when suddenly SpongeBob looked up at the octopus. "Oh, I almost forgot!" he exclaimed. "Are you relaxed yet?" Squidward looked at him, confused for a moment, before remembering the whole point of all this. "I am," he admitted. 

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done


End file.
